A Day With Goten
by DBZgirl3
Summary: (Due to occasional cursing.)What happens when 13-year-old Maya finds Goten in her own world and has to take care of him? Chayois!!!! R/R please. Oh, and I don't own DBZ!
1. The Chibi Arrives

Thirteen year old Maya went home and said 

"I hate school, I hate my life." She sat down and watched her regular DBZ.

"Look at that. Their life is better. They have twists in every episode. That's what I need, twists."

Maya then headed to change and go to sleep.

--------------------------------------------

Maya slowly opened her eyes once she heard her alarm clock. When it was fully opened, she saw Chibi Goten on the side of her bed!

"Hi." Goten said. Maya screamed and hid under her blanket! 

"What are you doing in my room???" Maya hesitated to ask.

"I don't know I ended up here somehow. Buu threw me into the air. Then I was on that big couch." Goten answered. Maya sat up on her bed and covered her face with her hands wile he was explaining.

"Oh my kami!!! What am I going to do!!!!" Maya said.

"You don't happen to be hungry, do you?" She asked Goten.

"No."

"Ok. Now let's go. I got to take you to school." Maya said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm not leaving you here." She answered back.

--------------------------------------------

"Why do you have your brother here, young lady?" The principle asked.

"Well, I uh.." Then Maya found a clever lie that to the principle would be the truth.

"Well, my brother's school, Lake Side Elementary, was closed down for temporary due to the termites. My parents couldn't leave him alone at home. So I was wondering if it was ok with you to let him follow me for temporary. I promise I'll keep a close eye on him." 

The principle thought for a while. At that time Goten was behind the principle.

__

I wonder if her hair is real... Goten thought. Maya saw Goten reaching for her hair. She went beside the principle and murmured while throwing her hands in the air.

"No! No! Don't pull it! Stop! Goten! Don't!" She was lucky that the principle never saw this. She grabbed Goten's hand and sat him down next to her. 

"Don't flinch." Maya whispered to Goten. 

"Ok, he can stay with you. Give this note to all of your teachers so they know." The principle replied.

"Thank you." Maya replied. She nudged Goten.

"Thanks lady." Goten said (Maya was like O_o)

Maya took him to her closest friends to tell them so they won't sweat it.

--------------------------------------------

Now all of Maya's friends were fanatics of Goten, so they went crazy!

"Aw! He's so kawaii!" Two of her friends Whiney and Alicia screamed. They hugged him too tight and Goten started gasping for air.

"WHITNEY, ALICIA SUERTALA (let go)!" Maya exclaimed. They let him go. 

"This is so cool." Ariana said.

"Aye, he almost pulled the principle's hair." Maya sighed. Everyone cracked up.

"Uh, where did he go?" Asked Whitney.

-------------------------------------------

Goten snuck into the art room and found a machine that blended all of the colors. So he put in all of the colors he could find and forgot to put the lid on top. When he pushed the blend button, the paint went everywhere. Just then Maya and her friends came in.

"Hey!" Maya turned off the blender and cleaned Goten and the room (with help from her friends) up.

"Goten! You can't wander off like that." Maya said.

"Why?" Goten asked.

"Because you can get lost here very quickly." Maya said.

"Ok." Goten said. Then Whitney took him to get candy from the School Store.

-------------------------------------------

*Whew!* Imagine what'll happen when the whole day starts. Find out soon R/R please. Oh and I DON'T OWN DBZ!!!!


	2. Chaios On First Day!

Maya and Goten got through 1st period fine. In 2nd period the curious Goten kept messing with the string instruments and almost broke them all! At homeroom.. well that's where the 2nd part of the trouble started.

----------------------------------------------

Maya sat Goten down on her lap. A bully kept bickering at her. She tried to ignore, but that made the bully pick on her more.

"Why don't you just go away." Maya said.

"You better leave her alone!" Goten raised his voice. 

"Why don't you make me." The bully said. Goten just lightly punched him and out cold he went. 

__

This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening... Maya repeatedly thought. Luckily no one saw this and it was a substitute, so when they saw the bully down someone said. 

"Oh, he's just sleeping." Maya saw Goten open his mouth and she quickly shut it. The bell rang for 3rd period, and Maya said to Goten. 

"Don't touch the instruments."

At 4th period, things got worse...

----------------------------------------------

There were three guys that watch and breathe DBZ. When they saw Goten, They got suspicious. So one of them went to sit near Maya.

__

Aw great, now what do they want? Then she saw Goten and thought, _Oh no. I thought I'd be able to get away with it._

"How did you get Goten over here?" Whispered the guy.

"I don't know." Maya whispered back.

"Don't say that there's got to be a way you brought him here."

"Ugh! Goten please tell him what you know." Goten told him everything he knew.

"Leave him with me, he'll be much safer." The guy said.

Maya knew that his group was always picked on and beaten up by almost everyone in the school. 

"Hells no!" she whispered back.

"Mr. Gomez, what are you doing there? Please go back to your assigned seat." Said the teacher. That was a relief for Maya because he sits all the way on the other side.

----------------------------------------------

I know it's short, but I'm getting little time lately. R/R please. And I DON'T OWN DBZ!!


	3. In The DBZ World

Maya woke up, remembering that Goten was still with her. She woke up Goten and sends him to eat 90 bowls of cereal. After getting changed, she turned on the news. 

"All the cities in Arkansas are being destroyed! A remaining survivor drew a picture of the terrorist." The news dude displayed a picture of Majin Buu!

"It's Majin Buu!" Maya exclaimed.

"But I can't fight him alone." Goten replied.

"Then we find them."

"How?"

"We go the same way you got here." Maya answered.

They stood in front of the couch. Maya was drawing a blank.

"Goten, how did you exactly get here?" Maya asked.

"I can't remember." Goten replied.

"Oh, perfect." Maya plopped on the couch suddenly she started sinking! Goten tried to help her but it got the both of them.

--------------------------------------------------

Someone was waving their hand at her face. Maya opened her eyes and found a teenager above her!

"AIEEEEEEEEEE!" She scooted back. Then she saw it was Gohan!

"Oh, thank dende!" Maya sighed. Then looked around.

"Where's Goten?!" She asked. Goten popped up eating a rice ball.

"Well everyone's here...I think." She looked around again, only Gohan and Goten were here. 

"Er, where is everyone?" Maya asked. 

"We need to find them we lost each other, ^_^; Don't ask me how, I can't exactly remember." Gohan said.

"Well, then let's find Trunks first." Goten said. Maya noticed that the area was about 3,000,000 square feet long! She slammed her back on the floor. Then some of her hair fell on her face. It looked entirely different! Maya jumped up and looked at herself. 

__

Oh ...my...gosh! She thought. She was anime sized! Maya thought she was going to faint.

"You look pretty like that, don't worry." Gohan said. First she kind of flushed.

__

Wait how did he...?

I read minds. A voice said in her head.

__

Oh my gosh, GOHAN?!

You got it. Gohan said.

----------------------------------------------

"Ok how are we going to find Trunks?" Maya asks.

"Well, Goten goes to the right, you go to the left, and I'll go straight ahead." Gohan said.

Maya started walking.

__

This'll take forever, and I don't have time for this, MY WORLD'S GOING TO GET DESTROYED! Maya hollered in her head.

__

Fly. Gohan said.

Maya was confused so she tried floating. Surely she was able to fly as well as Goten!

So she searched, then she saw a tree move a little. She landed and looked around, she searched around thoroughly, But couldn't find Trunks. There was a hollow Trunk so she decided to check there. Then someone popped out and surprised her. Maya fell to the floor, she looked up and saw Trunks.

__

O.o What the?!

"Ha ha ha! I scared you!" Laughed Trunks.

__

. Wait until I get my hands on him!!

"Hey I'm sorry, so who're you?" Trunks asked.

"I'm Maya." She replied.

"Have you seen Goten and Gohan?" Trunks asked.

"Oh they're looking for you." Maya said.

__

-.- You found Trunks didn't you? Gohan said in her mind.

__

Oh yeah.

Then come back to the big rock we were at. Gohan said.

"Come on Trunks we're going to see Goten and Gohan. Said Maya.

---------------------------------------

Heh I know kinda cruddy! Well R/R please.


End file.
